


ephemeral

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Deepthroating, Frottage, Kink Discovery, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid





	ephemeral

Remington's straddling Luis's lap, arms thrown haphazardly around his neck, their lips pressed hard together. Luis grips his waist tight, holding his boyfriend close, and thanking whatever deity he can that no one's on the bus with them. Remington was particularly clingy today, moreso than usual, gripping Luis's hand and pressing his face into Luis's shoulder for the majority of the morning, whining when Luis had to nudge him away. Luis couldn't say he minded much, but Emerson kept rolling his eyes and Sebastian had a look of find irritation on his face. They left early to explore the venue and get started on soundcheck, leaving Luis and Rem to their own devices on the bus.

It felt just a little intentional.

Remington had almost knocked him down when he damn near jumped Luis the moment they were alone. It was desperate in a way Luis had rarely seen Remington, unravelling for him readily with every roll of his hips. Remington pulls away from the kiss, breathing hard, and Luis tried to not think of Remington's ass on his crotch, pressing insistently.

After three months, the most intimate thing they'd done was make out, but Remington was in a _mood_ today. Remington was grinding hard against him, taking whatever friction he could get, pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to Luis's neck. "God, I wish you could fuck me." He whispers, and Luis forgets to breathe for a minute. If he wasn't already hard, he would be beyond it by now.

"Jesus Christ, love. You can't - don't say stuff like that." Luis stutters for a minute, grasping for words. Remington whimpers in response, not bothering with words himself. Luis feels a wave of inexperience wash over him, watching Remington's narrow hips gyrating against him. It wasn't that he'd never had sex; just never with another man, especially not one like Remington. That, and his last go at any of it was in college. He hardly knew what Remington got up to before they decided to actually date, but from the way Rem was moving, it seemed safe to say "a lot".

"Bet you're good at it." Remington says finally, his teeth scraping against Luis's collarbone. Luis holds his breath as Remington continues, disappointment dripping into his tone. "But I know we can't right now." He adjusts himself, sort of sliding backwards off of Luis's lap, his knees hitting the floor hard enough that Luis winces in sympathy. His fingers are already making short work of Luis's button and zipper before Luis could even catch up.

"H-hey, we have like...sound check soon, really soon." Luis says, his head reeling. Remington waves a dismissive hand, making a face before he presses his palm against the front of Luis's underwear. Luis jumps a bit, gasping loud. "Remi, fuck, I-"

"Mmm, how long's it been since it was anyone but your own hand touching you?" Remington asks teasingly. Luis sputters for a moment as Remington laughs. "Too long. Damn shame, too." A pause. "For you, I guess."

Luis feels like every inch of his skin is on fire. "H-have you done this before?" He asks, hating the way his voice shakes. Remington looks up at him with a grin, running his tongue across his top teeth before biting at his lower lip. There's a flash of mischief in those big, brown eyes, and Luis doesn't need to ask again. He knows. 

"Have you had one before?" Remington counters, his hand slipping into Luis's underwear briefly to pull his cock out, stroking slowly. Luis's face is burning from the unwavering eye contact, how casual Remington is about it all.

Luis nods too fast. "Long time ago." He answers, and all concerns about time flies out the window the moment Remington closes his mouth around the head of Luis's cock. His tongue flicks across the slit, tasting precum, before starting to work on the underside. Luis doesn't know what to do with his hands as he watches, eyes wide as Remington gradually goes down on him.

Remington's mouth is hot and wet, and Luis feels a little lightheaded seeing Rem's pretty lips stretched around his cock. He's still gazing up at Luis, dark eyes and fluttering lashes as he sucks gently at first, his hands resting on Luis's jean-clad thighs. His eyes only close when he goes deeper, his brows furrowing as his throat starts to take on more of the work. Luis inhales sharply, a hand gripping hard at Remington's hair to keep him grounded, but he immediately regrets it when Remington winces. "Shit, sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbles.

Remington hums around Luis and it's nearly too much. Luis cries out, his hips snapping upwards, and Remington gags for the first time at the intrusion. He grips Luis's thighs tighter and blinks away tears, making a conscious effort to relax his throat as he slowly takes more. He's nearly to the base, and Luis would be impressed if he could form any coherent thoughts past "fuck". His tongue runs absently along the underside as his throat works, tighter than before, and Luis eases a hand into Remington's hair, more cautious this go.

Remington opens his eyes again, gazing up at Luis, and the image is nearly enough to get him there. He wants to cum almost as bad as he wants to do this as long as he can, listening to the tiny noises Remington makes as he sucks him off, watching Remington hollow his cheeks as he pulls back and goes down farther each time. He's drooling a bit down his chin, and somehow that's impossibly hotter, how messy Remington's getting in the name of pleasuring Luis. It almost feels romantic - or maybe Luis is just overly sentimental. 

Remington whines slightly, his hand reaching up to grip Luis's at the crown of his head. He presses insistently on the back of Luis's hand, and Luis frowns. "You want me to...push your head down?" He tries, and Remington gives him a slight nod. Luis hopes he doesn't look as scared as he feels, tightening his hand in Remington's hair and applies pressure, forcing Remington down. Luis can feel Rem's throat flutter when he gags, hard enough that his whole body shakes. "Remi, baby, I-"

He's cut off by a lack of contact, Remington having pulled all the way off. "Fucking choke me, Luis." He says firmly, and his voice is shot already. Luis can't argue as he watches Remington go down again, surrounding him in the slick warmth at the back of his throat in a few short moments. Luis feels anxiety prod at him as he grabs Remington's hair and forces him down hard, listening as Remington chokes around him. 

"Oh god, Remi, I'm gonna-" He says, shaky, easing up on Remington. Rem gestures towards his own throat with one hand, wiping tears away with the other. "Again?" Luis asks, his voice cracking in the middle. Remington's thumbs up is sort of endearing. Luis feels simultaneously in and out of control in the situation. Ultimately, though, he's dominating Remington - controlling how much air Remington is allowed to have, for how long, how deep he goes. It's a different feeling than anything Luis has ever experienced, but it's undeniably _good_. He pushes Remington down even farther than before and it takes one particularly hard gag for it to be all over for Luis.

He cries out Remington's name as he cums, right into the back of Remington's throat. Rem makes a startled noise and pulls off, the rest hitting his face. "Could've warned me, asshole." He says roughly, smiling nonetheless. 

"Holy shit, Remington." Luis is breathing hard, looking at Remington from lowered lids. Rem's lips are slightly swollen, his eyes rimmed red, cum across his cheekbone. "Fuck, you're so pretty." 

Remington giggles, blushing harder than he did with a dick in his mouth just a few moments ago. "For you, at least." He says, getting to his feet, leaning forward to catch Luis in a kiss. Luis can't bring himself to mind the taste of himself as the kiss deepens, Rem's tongue sliding across his. Remington moans softly into it, and Luis pulls away, running his fingers through the cum on Remington's skin. Rem opens his mouth, and Luis pushes his fingers in gently. 

"Good boy." Luis murmurs. It feels inexplicably right to say, and Remington's entire face lights up at the words. "Do you like that?" Luis asks, tilting his head to the side and removing his fingers from Rem's mouth.

Remington beams. "You think I was a good boy?" He says, not exactly answering. Luis feels soft at how excited Remington's tone is, so proud of himself because of what Luis told him.

"Of course, baby." Luis reassures, ruffling Remington's hair. Remington eases himself back down onto Luis's lap, a familiar weight, and he wraps an arm around Remington's waist, the other resting on Rem's thigh, inching upward. Remington whines softly as Luis brushes his fingers across the front of Remington's pants, hooking a finger into the waistband and tugging down.

Remington jumps when the door to the trailer opens, and Luis pulls his hands away faster than he thought was even possible. "Hello? Soundcheck?" Sebastian says, annoyance clear in his voice. He huffs at the sight, Remington in Luis's lap, and shakes his head. "Can't you guys do that some other time?"

"We're not doing anything." Remington answers, looking over his shoulder at his brother. Sebastian doesn't seem very convinced, and Remington frowns. "I mean it! We're coming!"

Seb crosses his arms. "Today would be good." He says as Remington gets to his feet, offering Luis a hand and pulling him up. Seb turns away to head out the door, and Remington steals a kiss before following.

"Hey, what about your - like - I didn't get the chance to-" Luis struggles, intertwining his fingers with Remington's.

Rem shrugs and smiles. "It's alright. We've got time afterwards, don't we?"


End file.
